fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yami Bakura
'''Yami Bakura', known as Dark Bakura in the Japanese version, is one of the main antagonists of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. He initially appeared as a recurring secondary antagonist for most of the series, until the final arc where he is the main antagonist. As the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, he was able to possess his host, Bakura Ryou; even able to mimic his host’s personality almost perfectly to the point where he is able to fool Bakura’s friends. Yami Bakura is the longest running and most prominent adversary in the entire series, being an antagonistic counterpart and a great adversary to Yami Yugi. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Bakura is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Species: Human (Former spirit) * Age: 3,000+ years old (canon); Early twenties (FWM; by his looks) * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 210 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Domino City, Japan * Allies: Marik Ishtar * Rivals: Apocalypse Academy (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano), Altered Egos * Twitter: @SpiritOfDarkness Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling The Gods of Darkness (2013–present) Personality Born from the fusion of the Yami God Zorc Necrophades and the powerful and maniacal grave robber, Thief King Bakura, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was a sadistic, powerful thief who would kill to get what he wanted. Bakura Ryou was similar to Yugi in sense of personality. Meanwhile, Yami Bakura genuinely started off as being similar to Yugi’s Yami side, who challenged those who would bully his original personality and put them under a Penalty Game that, in his case, had to do with whatever game that they were playing, and sucked their souls into the game while their bodies fell into a coma. In that, Bakura formed as a foil to Yugi. As the combination of both the souls of Zorc Necrophades and the Thief King, Yami Bakura resides in the Millennium Ring and his possession could apply to both the ring and its unfortunate wearer. Yami Bakura is very snooty, arrogant, treacherous, and determined to get what he wanted. His arrogance and vengeful attitude were traits inherited from Zorc, while his other traits were taken from Bakura, King of Thieves. He referred to himself as “ore-sama” in the manga, which is Japanese and translates to “the great me,” a clear sign of his utter arrogance. Yami Bakura normally left his host to his life, but began to take over when he realized that Yugi Muto also possessed a Millennium Item. Yami Bakura thus took control whenever he felt that the chances of getting what he wanted was more likely. This spirit had certain levels of possession, and was able to guide Bakura into doing what he wanted instead of taking over, without Bakura even knowing of that. In the overall story, Yami Bakura was the central and most recurring antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh!. However, he was merely a servant/avatar to the true main antagonist of the series, Zorc Necrophades. Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Death Penalty (Swinging Reverse STO) * Millennium Ring (Modified Gogoplata) * Pentagram Choke * Shadow Realm Exile (Vertebreaker) Signature moves * Back Body Drop * Belly-to-back Swinging Gutbuster * Brainbuster, sometimes from the second rope * Corner foot choke * Diving Double Axe Hammer * DDT onto the ring apron * Facewash, sometimes preceded by running * Garvin Stomp while circling a grounded opponent * High Knee, sometimes while running and/or to a cornered opponent * Leaping Knee Drop * Multiple Suplex variations ** Deadlift German ** Drop ** Exploder ** Saito ** Snap * Rapture (Cutter, sometimes used at an elevated position or as a sudden counter to an opponent, sometimes proceeded into a Sanctuary of Darkness) * Release Gourdbuster * Running Crossbody * Running Inverted Bulldog * Sanctuary of Darkness (Modified Dragon Sleeper while sitting on an opponent’s back, sometimes preceded by a Cutter) * Shallow Grave (Kneeling Ganso Bomb) * Single arm choke, often to a cornered opponent * Short-arm Clothesline, sometimes while running or as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Standing Side Slam * Spirit Crisis (Stretch Plum) * Throat Thrust Uppercut * Undead Lockdown (Arm-hook Sleeper) Managers * Seto Kaiba * Marik Ishtar Nicknames * “The Incarnation of Your Worst Nightmares” * “(The) Spirit of Darkness” * “The Occult Monarch” * “The Eater of Souls” * “The True Face of Fear” * “Thief King (Bakura)” (past incarnate) Entrance themes * “Riot” by Three Days Grace (April 12, 2013 – May 17, 2013; used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) * “Sinner” by Drowning Pool (May 10, 2013 – July 20, 2013) * “Genocide” by HammerFall (May 26, 2013; used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) * “Fear” by Disturbed (May 31, 2013 – June 30, 2013; used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) * “Everybody Wants to Rule the World” by Lorde (July 28, 2013) * “Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” by Emily Browning (August 9, 2013 – present; also used while as part of The Gods of Darkness) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Fiction Wrestling Awards * Promo of the Year (2014) – The Gods of Darkness’ first promo to Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano at ACW on June 28, 2013 Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers